Bound to know yoU
by kaWaii keiyv Hime
Summary: "You are not gonna live with us anymore"  I held my breath. I never thought that my dad and mom want to get rid of me.  -Mikan-      "Opposing us now, my son?"  "Where are not in Middle Ages now dad,Damn with the testament"  -natsume-
1. Chapter 1 Meet Ms Mikan

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own gakuen Alice and its character

so sorry that i have forgotten to disclaim it..hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Meet Mikan:)

* * *

><p>The day was a complete beauty with the sun that shines so bright and with the right amount of coolness of the air. You can hear the faint sound of the birds chirping and the crashing of waves in the sea.<p>

The Yukihara's, the most powerful, influential and rich family among all was having a time of their lives, a luxurious vacation. The prominent family had just travel across the globe to have some quality time together, to relax and be stress free.

Mr. Yuki Yukihara was a well-known tycoon and diplomat. He is a good and caring husband to his wife and a loving father to his daughter. Mistress Yuka Sakura Yukihara shares the same world as him. They both have a name in the business and world and share the same spotlight in the stage of fame. With her brilliance, creativity and hard work, she had established a new company that is a clothing line. They were a beautiful couple that shows love and equality towards each other that made them be blessed with a very pretty, energetic and bubbly daughter, their sole heir Mikan.

"Mikan…" A pink haired girl called.

"Hmmm.." she mumbled.

"Wake up already your parents are waiting for you downstairs," she informed her.

"Few more minute nee-chan, I will soon see him." She mumbled still sleeping.

"I swear Mikan if you don't get up at this second I will pour a bucket full of water at you." Misaki said.

"Few more minutes, I can already see his shadow." Mikan mutter.

"Few more minutes..Few more minutes…times up darling." Misaki murmur to herself as she made her way to Mikan's bathroom and get a pail full water just as what she threatened.

"_Mister?" she called as the man face her._

"_You look beautiful, my Mikan." He praised._

"_Do I know you?"she asked._

"_I can't take my eyes off of you" He added._

_Those scarlet red eyes, I think I saw it before. He leaned down._

_My gosh, is he going to kiss me?_

"Holy!" Mikan cursed. She is dripping wet in her pajamas. Misaki had just spilled the water onto her.

"Nee – chan, why did you that for?" she asked.

"Silly girl, of course it is for you to wake up." Misaki answered.

"But you don't need to make me take a bath in my bed while sleeping. You should wake me up first." Mikan reasoned.

"Believe me darling, I tried that already but, it seems that you were visited again by Mr. scarlet that it's hard to wake you up." Misaki argued.

"Okay, okay, my mistake then." Mikan admitted.

Just then, Youichi barged in the room.

"You two, why so loud in the morning? I know it's late but can't you give a little consideration?" Youichi stated as he started to make way to Mikan's bed and lay down. He is about to fell asleep when he felt the damp sheet and so is his sleepwear.

"Damn!"He cursed as soon as he noticed.

"You two haven't eaten breakfast yet you have energy to cursed. Bad mouths…" Misaki reminded.

"It's your fault nee- chan." Mikan quickly pointed out.

"Geez.. Just take a bath Mikan, and you too, Youichi." Misaki ordered her younger cousins.

Youichi immediately run back to his room and so is Mikan to her own bathroom while Misaki started to clean Mikan's room. It is her fault why it is messy so she is responsible in cleaning.

Misaki Harada is a pink haired girl. She is twenty –three year old chef on a seven star hotel owned by the Andou's. She had been an international ad model that features her in every magazine. She is the eldest among her siblings, Anna and Youichi. Her mother was the elder sister of Mikan's mother.

Youichi on the other hand was the only guy cousin Mikan has. Most of them were girls. He has silver hair and the stoic face that only lit up with his family. It was just sad that they were her only cousins. Her father does not have any siblings that make her the sole heir of all their businesses.

Mikan was done fixing herself. Misaki was done too when Mikan came out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were sleeping again in the bathroom," Misaki teased. Mikan is wearing a pastel pink sundress and match it with a white flat open toes shoes which her own mother probably designed.

"Misaki – nee, quit teasing me already," Mikan said blushing. Mikan seated herself in her newly covered bed. It was now covered in cherry blossom sheets and blanket. Misaki was putting away the wet covers, which is an orange sheet full of oranges.

Mikan observe her cousin as she put the final additions in her room. She is wearing a pink off shoulder top, which is the gift Mikan had given. It has a 'MISAKI' written in front of it. She also wore the white skirt and the black gladiator sandals they bought before the trip. Her hair is in high ponytail unlike Mikan, which is in low pigtails and still wet. Her eyes did not left any small detail.

"Kawaii!" Mikan screamed. Misaki quickly covered her ears.

"Mikan!" She called.

Mikan was left speechless. She tried to talk but voila, no word escaped her lips. It is as if it is sealed. She pointed at Misaki's ring finger.

"Oh! Well, Tsubasa had proposed to me last night." Misaki stated while blushing. They seated themselves in Mikan's bed.

* * *

><p><em>We were walking in the beach last night. Holding hands while gazing at the stars.<em>

_We were together for three years now and we're best of friends since our childhood._

_We live next door that made our family close and tied together._

"_We have been together for years now, are you not getting tired?"Tsubasa asked._

"_Why will I get tired? My heart is not tired." I answered._

"_I'm getting tired already Misaki." Tsubasa stated._

_I was numb for a second and my brain is not functioning that well._

_Is he telling me what I am thinking he would tell me? _

"_Oh, then we should head back already." I replied._

_I turned my back at him but he swiftly caught my wrist and stop me._

"_We should really talk about us Misaki." Tsubasa said._

"_Can't it wait for tomorrow? You said so yourself that you are already tired." I argued._

"_We should do it now, here, under the starry night." Tsubasa declared with finality._

_I roam my mind if it is still intact. I am quite thinking that Tsubasa was about to break my heart here in a romantic place we were in._

"_Ah…okay." I answered in a hesitant tone._

"_Here under the moonlight and the starry sky, I am ending our relationship as boyfriend- girlfriend." He said in a serious tone._

_That made my tears escaped my eyes and flow freely onto my face without knowing. I am so sure that Tsubasa is not kidding nor joking._

"_What?" I asked in a not so clear voice._

"_Baby, don't cry. My god! Youichi I am gonna so kill you after this." Tsubasa said in a state of panic while wiping my cheeks with his thumb._

_I looked away. I do not want Tsubasa to see me in this state._

"_Baby, I am so sorry." Tsubasa said while he started to hug me._

_The lady in his arms continuously cried._

"_The reason was, I am starting."Tsubasa trailed off,_

"_I am starting to love you more as my wife."_

"_Will you do the honors to marry me?"_

* * *

><p>"He is so sweet." Mikan commented.<p>

"Yeah. And I am glad that he is my man." Misaki ended the story.

* * *

><p>Note:that ends the first chapter.I hope you like it. if do so, please leave me a you:):)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Her problem

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own gakuen Alice and its character

so sorry that i have forgotten to disclaim it..hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Her Problem:(

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

After the story, Misaki –nee quickly left my room while I, the twenty year old woman stayed and blow-dried my hair which was in pigtails a minute ago. Oh, I wish I could find Mr. Scarlet already. He was about to kiss me in my dreams, it was just so sad that nee-chan woke me up before it happened. I sighed dreamily.

After drying my hair, I started walking downstairs where breakfast waits in the dining room. I found them all waiting for me. Well, except Anna, which I could probably, guess was in Sumire's house. We are close but she is not close enough to her siblings. I don't know why but I assumed that probably it is because she was raised by her grandparents in her father side while Misaki-nee and you-chan were raised by their parents.

I was in the foot of the stairs and I could hear my parents talking already. It seems that they have an argument and if you asked me what kind, it was a heated one.

"You can't do this to her Yuki. You promised me that you will not do this." I heard my mom told my dad.

"It is for the best Yuka." My dad answered. I wonder what they are talking about.

I made my way towards the dining hall. We were in one of our beach resort, Pinneys Beach that can be found just north of the city of Charlestown on the island of Nevis. It is regarded as one of the best beaches in the Caribbean. Its reef-protected waters and palm-shaded lagoon were ideal for swimming and snorkeling. I own the resort under a fake name, which my parent gave me as a birthday gift when I turned nineteen. We prevented the media to know our location to have privacy and family quality time.

" Good Morning Everyone!" I greeted.

"The princess had just woken up!" Nii-chan said as a greeting.

"Nii- chan, morning to you too. I already heard from nee-chan what you had done last night" I teased.

"What can my princess say about Pinneys beach?" my dad asked. He is good at hiding something and so is my mom that I cannot trace any other emotion in their faces aside from happiness and delight.

"Amazing dad. And we got the best site ever!" I exclaimed.

"We walk last night uncle and I admit that this beach is truly a beauty." Misaki -nee commented.

"And uncle this will be an unforgettable place for the two." Youichi added as I saw him munch the pancakes.

Tsubasa-Nii and Misaki-nee both blush at the same time. I was controlling my laughter. You should have seen their faces. They both look like tomatoes. My father eyed me with confusion. That hit the spot. I burst out laughing and then you- chan followed.

"Shut up you two." Misaki nee reprimanded.

We both kept silent.

"Now, can anyone inform about last night's event?" Mom asked.

Therefore, that concludes, what happen in our breakfast. This is our last stay here. This afternoon we will soon fly back to Japan, my homeland. I started to pack my things as soon as I arrived at my room. I would probably treasure this memory, the laughter, the jokes, Nii - chan's proposal, my parent's argument, I will make sure to know what that is, and lastly my continuous dream of Mr. Scarlet. I don't know why but he keeps on appearing on my dreams, the way he say my name, those endearments, the way he hold me and the way his voice soothe me. I just wish, hope and dream to meet him one day.

A faint knock wake me up from my daydream. My mom and dad entered. I looked at my mom, she seems like she had just cried. I felt nervous that I feel like I do not want to hear any word from them.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard my mom asked full of doubt.

_Are my parents fighting over me?_

_Did I do something that will make them so bothered?_

_Mom, dad, If I do, Sorry…_

_Please don't tell me they will be getting a divorce?_

_Am I getting a new sister or a brother?_

"Yes. And I think it's for the best to let her know," dad answered.

_Kami sama! Do they have illness? No!_

_Please don't let me think of this,_

_Maybe I was just being paranoid._

_But what if? What if?_

_What if something is terribly wrong?_

_Am I gonna die?_

_No! No! No!_

"_You can asked them Mikan._

_Nothing to be afraid of_" she comforted herself.

"Hi dad! Hi mom!" I greeted as I kissed my parents' cheek.

"Don't unpack your things when we get home Mikan." Dad ordered.

"You are not gonna live with us anymore." Mom said.

I held my breath. I never thought that my dad and mom want to get rid of me. Did I ruin our vacation? Our fun? Did the media found out about me? About us? Is this my punishment?

"Why dad? What is the matter? Mom?" I asked glancing at my mom then at my dad. I never got any answer.

"Did I disappoint you? Did I do something wrong?" I am on the verge of tears and I am quite sure any time now, my tears will surely fall.

"Someone wants to meet you honey," my mom told me in her soothing voice that made my tears run back.

I was confused. Is this person important enough to meet me that I should stay with him or her? If he or she is in line with business, then, why can't just father meet them? Do I really need to leave the house?

"Business? Is that all you can think of?" I asked. I cannot believe them. They don't want me to have a sleep over at Sumire's house yet they want me to stay with someone I don't know. In addition, what is my connection with him or her?

"This is not about business my princess. This is about your life, your future depends on this meeting." My dad explained.

"Can't we just re-scheduled this meeting?" I queried and now showing her puppy dog eyes, "do I really need to stay with him?"

"No honey. He is a busy man and he really is expecting you at his home." My mother added.

"Home?" The questioning look I am giving my parents never left my face.

"You need to live with your fiancée" dad finally snapped. My puzzled expression turned into an annoyed look. I was now glaring at my parents. And all I can say in my mind was 'What the Hell!' over and over.

"Fiancée? Since when did I get one?" I asked in an irritating tone.

"Mikan honey, calm down. You know him quite well," my mother tried to compose me.

" And I don't know him. we are not some kind of monarchy that follows arranged marriage. the last time i check arranged marriage really do not work out." I said almost in a yell.

"Don't you dare talk to your mom like that way young lady." dad said, standing up.

"What about my boyfriend? You very well know that I love him." I reasoned.

"But you will love your fiancée more" my mother retort back.

"I can't marry someone I didn't even know. Sorry dad, mom, I'm out of here." I said in final before running to the beach. A nice last visit will do me good.

"Your manners princess. Sit! And sit still!" my father commanded.

"No dad. This time I can't follow your orders. I have been a good child but just this once let me run my life. This is mine dad." I said before leaving my parents in deep thought if what they have done was for the best.

* * *

><p>Note: okay I know Natsume still not here maybe the next chapter. well, thank you very much for the review i received. my very first story. i hope you still hang in there until the very for now...<p>

ChicCuteness thank you..your review is well appreciated. i also want to thank those who put me in their fave list and story alert..mwuah23

-keiyv-


	3. Chapter 3  An Enigma to solve

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own gakuen Alice and its character

so sorry that i have forgotten to disclaim it..hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

An Enigma to solve

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

At the Yukihara Mansion Back at Japan

I cannot believe that I was still in my parents grasps and cannot still rule my own life. I was now feeling like a puppet. It felt like someone was controlling my life and it is not me. It was my parents. I knew they only want the best for me yet I cannot pinpoint the exact goal and that makes me anxious.

"Why dad? Why can't I just be like Misaki-nee?" I asked.

"You'll know soon my princess." My dad answered as he patted my head. He still make me feel like a child. His baby that he should protect but, he can't seem to see that I am now twenty, all grown up and now a lady. A lady who is strong enough to care of herself and independent.

"Don't you think it's unfair that I didn't know the reason behind this marriage?" I asked. This would be the second time we talk about this engagement. Good thing we are both calm about the said situation.

"Just do what I say Mikan." he ordered.

"I hate that tone of yours dad." I told him. I really hate to be ordered around.

"And I also hate using it to you. Quit being stubborn." He instructed. Yeah, he hate it because he know that I hate it. He loves me yet he is insisting this to me.

"Dad, don't you know that my patience also runs out like you do? And I think this talk had put it to the limit. Sorry" I mumbled before walking out the study room where we talk. If rebellion is the only way, then, so be it. Rebellion is what you'll get.

"Mikan!" He called out, "I should be sending you now, where are you going?"

I was out the door. I quickly went to the carport and find my Ferrari only to be disappointed.

"Crap!" I hissed. Yup, I forgot my keys.

"Oi Princess!" my silver-haired cousin called me. He tossed to me my car keys.

And I mumbled to him a soft 'Thank you' back.

"Just don't you ever forget me. Got it?" He said before they both wave goodbye.

"How could I? Fetch me around 9. Don't you ever forget. Got it? You know where." I answered back.

* * *

><p>At the club….<p>

I am drunk yet I could still tell myself what is around me and what they are doing. I am at my favorite club. A club, which is not noisy. A few drinkers can be found but you can tell they have money and fame to afford to enter this prestigious club.

This club was a joint project of Misaki-nee and Tsubasa –nii. They are both drinkers but not that heavy, only occasional. I always went here whenever problem arises. That is why I told You-chan where to find me. I already brought him here to accompany me once. This is where I met Koko, my present boyfriend. We were steady only for a week now.

It was just yesterday when my parent broke to me the news and I still haven't figure out how to break up with my ever loving boyfriend that will soon be my ex. I am with Anna, Sumire, Koko and Yuu. They were my friends.

Sumire Shouda is a green permed girl with modern beauty. She chased guys and I know she is in love with Koko. She is a well- known actress and received awards for her talent.

Kokoro Yome or Koko is my boyfriend. A blonde joker among the group and is the best friend of Permy. I named Sumire Permy because of her hair and you should see her face when I call her that. She does not want to be called Permy. Only Koko could. He is a singer. He has fame and good thing for me, no one knows my identity and the media think that Koko and Sumire are going out. No one knows that I am the girlfriend. Thank god for that or else the fans will skin me alive.

Anna as I already informed is my cousin who grew up with her grandparents. She has pink hair just like Misaki-nee and just like her, she loves to cook. They share mostly the same likes and dislike and even though they do not see, each other often I know that they care for each other like any other siblings do.

Yuu Tobita is Anna's boyfriend. He has sandy blonde hair and wears eyeglasses. He is a university professor and tours the world because he is an archaeologist. He went to Egypt, Russia, America, Philippines, India, and Iraq etc.

Aside from this drinking session, I really should be breaking up with Koko, like now.

"Hey Koko"I called out.

"What is it Mikan" he asked.

"I am breaking up with you." I told him straight.

"Give me my 1000 dollars." Sumire grabbed the money from Anna's hands. I think they are betting on us.

"You only gave me 1000 yen." Anna countered.

"What was the money for?" I asked.

"They are betting on how long you and Koko will last." Yuu informed.

"Oh, well congratulations Permy for betting on me." I said.

"Why?" Koko asked without any glint of sadness in his face only curiosity.

"My parents already arranged my future. Can you believe it? I am already engaged. You should be congratulating me too." I said smiling but everyone knew otherwise. I am sad and deeply hurt inside.

"Sorry to hear that."Permy said.

"Sorry? You should be grateful. Now you and Koko could finally be together at last, for real."I said. Alcohol is now eating up my right mind. I am not just tipsy. I am now drunk.

I saw how Permy blush and how Koko looked at her. It seems that I was really the one holding them back. Now they have the freedom to love each other. I just wish I had too, to my Mr. Scarlet.

"Mikan, that was a ridiculous thing" Anna commented which I agree. I nodded.

"I like being single if it was the only way to escape this marriage I would rather be an old maid than to marry this freaking bastard" I stated.

"Are you still in love with me?" Koko asked. I laughed at his question. What a joker.

"Am I in love? Nuh, I am not. I was not in love with a person, in my case, to Koko, but only in the idea of it. And I am in love with Mr. Scarlet, the man from my dreams." I am totally not me at this moment. I cannot stop my mouth from blabbering everything.

* * *

><p>I am now at the parking lot and I don't know how I get here. I saw a couple arguing near my car. I cannot stand straight yet I could still understand what they are fighting about. The couple is in my age bracket. The lady seems rich. She does not want to ride the man's car rather riding in my car.<p>

My car was a silver Porsche. I can't blame the lady for wanting to ride my car. It was given by Tsubasa and Misaki after they celebrated their Anniversary last week. Oh well. The couple were both tipsy and playful. The woman with jet-black hair is continuously taking picture of the man.

The parking lot is empty that any noise can be easily heard. You can only hear the couples' words and the clicking of the camera. The man has blonde hair that makes him so princely yet no one can compare to my own prince.

"Hey you!" The stoic raven-haired beauty called my attention.

"Is this your car?" The blonde asked. I nodded.

"Drive us at the nearest church. We need to get married fast." The lady ordered.

I glare at her. I hate to be ordered. However, it seems like my glare does not affect her. She kept her stoic façade. Okay I gave up. I gave them the keys. And walk out from them.

"You can have my car. I don't give a damn about it. You can crash it if you want. I don't freaking care!"

Now I seated myself at a corner. I hate my life.

* * *

><p>:<p>

there you go...is it boring?

please leave suggestions to improe my writing and thank you to those

who are reading in shadows and for the alerts and to those who left me

their review and added me to their list. thank you.:):)

please hang on a little bit..chapter 4 will be out soon:)


	4. Chapter 4  Solutiona BIG question

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own gakuen Alice and its character

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Solution?(a BIG question)

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Mom, I don't think this is right" I stated what was on my mind.

"Opposing us now, my son?" dad asked.

"We are not in Middle Ages now dad, we now got freedom whom we are choosing" I said.

"Try to choose my son, maybe, just maybe, you will not get your inheritance."My mother threatened while showing me the testament.

"Damn with the testament!" I hissed.

"Your mouth young man" My dad reminded me.

"Whatever." I answered before turning my back against them.

"Read the testament yourself before you leave" dad ordered. He handed me grandpa's testament. Behind the cool façade I am wearing is the annoyed and irritating feeling. Why involve Aoi's inheritance as well? This is something I do not want to happen. The stoic face I have will soon crack. I really need to get out now.

"What do you think?" my mom asked as I saw a smirk playing on her face and the grin dad is giving. A creepy couple if you ask me.

"We're not that young for you to rule our lives." I stated.

"You are right, you are not getting any younger son" mom said while giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Whatever. I am really out of here." I finally said. I will do everything for me not to marry that brat.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga family is one the richest family in the world. It has been a prominent family since the middle ages and known for being good in business. We hold the spot for best car company in the world and being a Hyuuga, you will surely experience the fame it brings.<p>

My parents as I said are creepy. They may be good in business like partners but they were also good in manipulating Aoi's lives and mine. Dad came from this famous clan in china while mom is a former super model. They met on one of mom's fashion shows that my dad had sponsored and fall in love at first sight. As if, that really happens in real life. Fairytales were for children and reality, tsk, reality is cruel even if sometimes you do anything for it not to be.

Aoi Hyuuga is my younger sister. She goes to college and is taking management for business purposes. She is the only daughter of Ioran and Kaoru Hyuuga. I am the eldest. Natsume Hyuuga is the name. I handle most of the business of dad. Hyuuga Empire is huge and dad certainly needs help. I do not really mind losing my inheritance but if they do it to Aoi, hell will break lose, another story to tell.

I need to think of a plan and I need to act fast. I need Ruka and Hotaru's expertise. I know they will understand.

Ruka Nogi is my best friend. His family owns a lot of hospital around the world and continues sharing their blessings through various charities. He has this golden blonde hair and has these azure eyes. He has this princely effect and blue-blooded aura. I always wonder if he really is royal but I guess not since my very own cousin, which is his girlfriend had confirmed. He is rich but not royalty that really disappointed Hotaru.

Hotaru Imai or known as the black mail and ice queen is my cousin. Just like me, she is stoic and mean. She also has this raven hair but has amethyst eyes. I do not know what Ruka had found in her that makes my best friend fall in love with my cousin. They are dating and betrothed to each other, which they accepted gratefully which the total opposite of what had happened in mine. Imai own a lot of company and has a lot of connection to the media. They own this telecommunication company and machineries company that are used by other companies. They produce gadgets and other technologies. Imai's are known to be intelligent and they never failed anyone. Her brother is a great surgeon who is working under the Nogi's.

* * *

><p>At a club,<p>

Ruka and Hotaru are having their usual date. They are dining at one of the most famous bar of Andou. It was a romantic dinner for the couple until I showed up with a pissed aura around me. I slumped at the chair located in between the couple.

"Hey!" Ruka yelled.

"Hi there" I said as I run my fingers through my hair and sigh.

"What's with the sigh Hyuuga? You are ruining our date." Hotaru commented.

"If your problem is that you still haven't talk to the blonde Koizumi, please leave, she's not worth our time." Ruka said probably controlling his temper for barging in their date.

Hell no! Why would I talk to that hag? She is annoying and clingy. She was a perfect Barbie doll yet all fake.

My left brow raised in disgust.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Dad wanted me to wed a brat." I answered.

"Oh arranged marriage!" was Hotaru's simple statement. Why do they easily accept that fact? I don't know the girl and I'm sure she will be just one of those annoying and irritating fan girls.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept Hyuuga? There is a thing called 'Divorce' if you haven't notice." She pointed out.

Yeah I barely forgot. How could I ever not remember these kind of things?

"So?" Ruka asked.

"Point taken Miss Imai but I still don't want to let my father control my life even though this so called 'Divorce ' exist" I replied quoting the word Divorce.

"Then marry a random girl like her." She pointed a girl yelling and crying at the same time at a nearby table. I really haven't notice her at all because I was so absorb in our discussion and of course my own thoughts.

"Sorry to hear that."We heard Shouda said. I know her okay. She was an actress and a fan girl.

"Sorry? You should be grateful. Now you and Koko could finally be together at last, for real." The drunken girl said. I guess she was the girlfriend of Yome.

"Mikan, that was a ridiculous thing" A pink haired girl commented. So her name was Mikan. Oranges.

"I like being single if it was the only way to escape this marriage I would rather be an old maid than to marry this freaking bastard" The brunette named Mikan said. So, she was caught up in an arranged marriage like me. Interesting. Maybe my cousin has another point there.

"Are you still in love with me?" Koko asked. She laughed. I held my breath. Why is that? I am also curious so I continued to eavesdrop at their conversation.

"Am I in love? Nuh, I am not. I was not in love with a person, in my case, to Koko, but only in the idea of it. And I am in love with Mr. Scarlet, the man from my dreams." Interesting indeed. On love with a person, I think she still hasn't met. I chuckled at the brunette's statement.

Few more hours to pass my time before I went home, I really don't want to deal with my parents now. Hotaru and Ruka was a little tipsy now and they were making out in front of me. Why don't they just get a room? Gross.

"Hyuuga, we are going." Hotaru Stated.

"I can't wait to marry you Hotaru," Ruka said.

These two were fools. Lovesick fools.

"Let's get married now." Hotaru suggested.

I raised my eyebrow for what she had said. They really are insane. They can't wait for a month.

"Bye cousin. We are gonna married today." Hotaru said as she show me a copy of a blank marriage certificate.

"That's yours Natsume. We already have ours, all we need is a judge or a priest." Ruka mentioned.

"We already signed the witnesses part" Hotaru added.

They really should snap out of their trance. This is not them. Goodness Gracious!

Then, they just left me here, dumbfounded of their actions and a bill to pay.

I walked to my Red Ferrari. It was a joint gift of mom and dad last month for an upcoming event and I, Natsume Hyuuga was flattered to receive such a wonderful gift without thinking and asking what it is for which is unfortunately for my upcoming marriage.

The parking lot was almost empty except for Hotaru, Ruka and the brunette I saw earlier.

"Drive us at the nearest church. We need to get married fast." Hotaru ordered. I bet she will do it fast. But she did not. She just stood there and glare at the raven haired girl. Then, she walked up to them So I was right all along.

Okay, wrong. She gave them the keys and muttered, "You can have my car. I don't give a damn about it. You can crash it if you want. I don't freaking care!"

The couple quickly drove off that leave us two alone in the parking area. I approach her,

"Wanna marry me?"

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

okey...the title should be Natsume's Grand entrance..

but well..this is all about how he will cope up with his situation...

i hope you are still there...

i was just busy..blah blah blah...

see you next Update...

wait for me

-keiyv-33


End file.
